First comes pain Then comes pleasure
by xUnleashHell
Summary: Elena can't control with the blood. The Salvatore brothers have Elena locked in a basement to help her. Katherine deceives the two and disappears with Elena.


Elena can no longer control. This greed for blood. This intoxication. This power she feels. She feels stronger when she kill a human. Stefan and Damon have her locked up in a cellar, so she gets a withdrawal.

"We can't do it all alone. We both love her too much.. We need an expert help." Stefan said. He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded several times.

"That's a good idea .. but who?" Damon asked. His fingers unescorted across his lips as he thought.

"How about me?" said a female voice that sounded like Elena.

The Salvatore brothers turned around. Stefan raises to eyebrown and Damon laughted.

"You want to help us?" Damon said.

"The Devilish Katherine Pierce?" Stefan added.

Katherine rolled her eyes, she walked closer to Stefan and Damon. She both looked into his eyes. She grinned.

"I will help yourselves. I want yourselves nothing to prove. I want to help and Protect someone that I love." Katherine's tone was serious.

Damon and Stefan laughed.

"You and Elena love? You're crazy." Stefan said.

He couldn't hide a grin when he said that. Katherine looked at him evil. She grabbed him by his neck.

"Do you let me to her, or not?" Katherine said.

Damon stepped back and pointed to the stairs that led to basement. Katherine nodded and let Stefan go.

"I hope she really helps her." Damon whispered to Stefan.

Stefan gasped and Katherine grinned.

"I will help her, don't worry guys." Katherine said.

Katherine walked down the stairs and went into the basement. She breathed in deeply and then out. She opened the basement door and entered. She closed the door behind herself.

"Hey honey, you look awful." Katherine said to Elena.

Elena lay on the ground. Semi-dry. Katherine grabbed an arm and hip of Elena. Katherine pressed Elena against the wall.

"What are you doing here, Katherine? Do you want to torture me?" Elena said. Her voice was almost gone.

Katherine laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Your Boyfriends needed my help. They want to know If you still have a heart."

Katherine pressed Elena harder against the wall. Elena could barely breathe. She gasped for breath deeply. Katherine took her right hand momentum and grabbed Elena's heart. Elena screamed a little in pain.

"That's what you want .. kill me? Or torturing me?" Elena said.

"First comes the pain, then comes pleasure." Katherine said.

"Why are you really here?" Elena said.

"Maybe I just missed you." Katherine said.

She tilts her head to the left side and watched Elena. Katherine took her hand out of Elena's chest. She dropped Elena. Elena slipped down on the floor. She looked up at Katherine.

"It is okay to enjoy the blood." Katherine said.

Katherine knelt down to Elena.

"This power, to kill this impulse. It's okay." added Katherine, Katherine's tone was gentle.

"No, it's not okay." Elena said it sadly.

"Are you sure about that, Elena?" Katherine asked .

Katherine looked at Elena, her head tilts to the right side. Elena thought about Katherine's sentence. Elena closed her eyes. A tear ran down her cheek.

"I killed people. It is not okay." Elena said.

Katherine caressing her cheek.

"It's Okay, deal with it. I think it's okay. I was the same." Katherine said.

Elena nodded and she looked into Katherine's eyes. Katherine replied, her gaze. Katherine took a strand of Elena's hair and tucked it behind Elena's ear. She stroked her cheek again. Katherine came closer to Elena's face. Both were nose to nose. Katherine could feel Elena's breath and heat.

"Finally, Kiss me." Elena said as she closed her eyes.

Katherine didn't hesitate. Her lips pressed on Elena's lips. Elena gave a little groan from herself.

Katherine pulled away from Elena's lips.

"Let's get out of here. We far away." Katherine said.

Elena nodded.

"Please." Elena said.

Katherine took Elena's hand and helped her up.

"We run now very fast, so that the Salvatores don't notice it. Okay?" asked Katherine.

Elena nodded again. Elena holding Katherine's hand. Katherine nodded. It was a sign that both could now run off. Elena holding Katherine's hand stronger and then, the both starts to run.

Into nowhere.


End file.
